


G.A.R.E.T.H.  J.O.N.E.S

by creativeisntasin



Category: Original Work, torchwood inspired
Genre: Aliens, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Male Character, Gareth Jones - Freeform, Heartbreak, Lizzie Davis - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Ryan Jones - Freeform, Sad, Zack Bennett - Freeform, beth chase - Freeform, charlie watson - Freeform, clyde blackwell - Freeform, orignal Characters of mine, stella barr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeisntasin/pseuds/creativeisntasin
Summary: here we following the journey of Gareth jones. will he find love after what happened to his ex, will he find out what his purpose in this world is,each chapter will be a different story/evil Gareth and his team will have to face
Relationships: Garethjones x Zack Bennett





	G.A.R.E.T.H.  J.O.N.E.S

Gareth was what you would call a normal everyday person or human he was a 25 year old man with dark brown dirty untidy short hair, he never used any products because he was too busy to care about what products would suit his hair and it didn’t matter products never worked with his hair when he was younger he and his parents found that out it was best to never bother with them  
  
, he always had a black suit with a rainbow tie his best friend Charlie got him that when she went to pride with her girlfriend that one time it hold so much good memories he always wearied it. But everything had changed when a big gas explosion which was not from this world took out all the humans expect for Gareth.   
  
This gas transported all the other humans to a different universe leaving dust in their place, which was not made for humans or were human lovers in-fact they liked to torture anything human.  
  
Gareth all alone he sits in his base which was were he worked as an office worker using computers to tell people when they owed the bank or other places money, he couldn’t do that anymore because he was all by himself in this human-less world. But this is me skipping ahead let me tell you how this man became the only human left it starts with a dinner.   
  
The time was 5pm his parents were coming over to his place for the annual family dinner, but he calls it a why don’t you have a partner Gareth. he just wasn’t ready to meet someone; sure, he could land anyone not caring of the gender because he was an open minded guy he had a couple boyfriends before his last ex he had only loved one of them as the other one played him right from the started this was Richard he was a blonde with green eyes who always wore fake tan  
  
, the other man who he did love was Dylan he was his best friend from 5 years old they were school sweethearts, Dylan had ginger hair with freckles and blue eyes they lasted until they hit college he just drifted apart but never stopped being friends Dylan even liked Gareth and lizzie together. but after seeing his ex- lizzie  
  
, she was a pale skinned blonde haired female with green eyes who was always smiling and happy which made it hurt even more when she died right in front of him or so he had though as all in her place was dust.  
  
he was keeping his heart locked out of people because he didn’t want the pain. So, he closed off his heart accepting the fact that he was supposed to be single. he was in his own throughs when he heard a knock for the 5th time and decided he better answer so he walked towards the door opening it within 5 seconds he was pushed into a warm and loving hug from his mother Mary a 50 year old woman who still dyes her hair because she hasn’t accepted her age and the grey hair yet with green pure eyes, wears flower dresses with a leather jacket  
  
, a rough handshake from his father Jacob a tanned skin 52 year old with grey hair with blue eyes, he always wrote knitted sweaters, brown trousers and boots. Gareth smiled softly at them and directed them towards the living room as he was cooking dinner  
  
’’ mother, father why are you here so early I haven’t even finished cooking yet? ‘’ he questioned politely as he watched them with interest and wonder on his face they normally arrived around 6 maybe 7 at the lateness ‘’ well we wanted to see you Gareth replied his father ‘’ I get that dad but you never come over at 5 you hate being so early ‘’ Gareth said with a confused look on his face’’ yes but we have a lot to talk about, lizzie for starters ‘’ said his mother ‘’ I know you hate talking about the accident but you need to heal and talking will do that son   
  
‘’ nothing to talk about ‘’ Gareth said no wanting to talk about all the emotions he has or is feeling he got up and checked on the dinner which was his famous pasta which he was very proud of, he knew it was a favourite of his parents ‘’ yes there is, she was killed Garth INFRONT OF YOU. You must have feelings you haven’t talked or gone to talk to someone like we suggested we are only looking out for you ‘’ if that was true you would DROP It mother, I’m fine with being alone ‘’ angry replied Gareth ‘’

His mother was about to add something else which would have not helped when suddenly all the power went of and there was a loud sound and the earth started to shake.’’ What is happening Gart…. ‘’ suddenly his mother stopped talking Gareth was worried because his mother never stopped talking he walked back in and saw his mother was gone and a pile of dust was there no this can’t be happening no its exactly what happened to lizzie  
  
‘’ mother please noo come back, father what’s goi- he stopped as he noticed that his father was gone and all that was left was dust what was happening and why didn’t it take him not his parents.  
  
Yes he was mad at them but he didn’t want them to be gone or dead he was freaking out suddenly he saw the newsman that he was watching on the tv wasn’t there either what on earth was happening where are all the people going why is it only me still on earth?’’

Gareth walked towards the window to check outside, He looked all-round and saw dust everywhere this was just not happening to his family but everyone why not him he didn’t get it was he special or was it something bigger.   
  
Gareth grabbed his bag and packed it he decided to himself that he would go to his work base as he always felt safest there. Was outside he looked around and frowned all the dust it was getting to him what was doing this to all the people was it of this world,   
  
where there other worlds he was never a believer in the supernatural but now he is having his doubts, after a moment he ran down the street he lived in London the year was wait he checked his phone and the time and date where gone what the actual heck is going on he needed answers and he needed them now, once he got to the building he used his key to get in and locked it just in case, he sat at his desktop and put his hands on his head trying to figure things out   
  
when he heard a noise he fell from his seat and hit under the table that sound didn’t sound human at all. That’s when he saw it the green skin, the sharp teeth and the smell it was gross, he cough lightly and sighed he felt so scared that he didn’t notice a guy with black hair, blue buttoned fancy shirt, blue eyes and a big coat walking towards him that was until he felt a tap of his shoulder and turned it was a guy he looked human but no it couldn’t be, he went to move away when the guy pinned him to the ground making a shush noise ‘’ calm down I am here to help I’m zack, zack Barnett ‘’ the male winked’’   
  
Gareth rolled his eyes over all the times to flirt this guy picks now ‘’ I’m Gareth and also pick a different time to send a guy a wink dude people are turning to dust ‘’ replied Gareth’’ noted Gareth, what a lovely name ‘’ zack replied ‘’ Gareth pushed him off him and went to stand up but didn’t he saw the monster looking thing in sight he sighed and moved towards the random guy’’ I thought I was the only human left on earth everyone else is dust, do you know what is happening Zack?

I’m not human Garth, but all the other humans have been sent away to another world ‘’ zack replied to his question with a simple smile’’ you’re not human, then what the fuck are you, you look like one, are you controlling his poor man ‘’ Gareth replied looking shocked and angry at the guy ‘’ No, this is me I’m just not completely human and I like it when your mad your so c u t e ‘’smirks as that makes Gareth even more angry

IM NOT CUTE! ‘’ Gareth replied a little too loud for his or zack liking, the green monster saw them and ran at them, Gareth got up and sigh’’ great me and my big mouth, any plans nonhuman flirt? ‘’ Non-human flirt, I said not completely human, and second you are cute, also his way ‘’ he grabs the males hand and rans towards the window, Gareth thinks great now I am going to die, they break the window and fall out of it, Gareth closed his eyes and leaned into zack this made the guy smile and smirk even more, Gareth eyes while close and he said’’ are we dead yet? ‘’ not yet open your eyes you might see that we aren’t falling anymore Garth ‘’ zack said while chucking at the other males’ words’’

I don’t believe you, I’m dead your just in my mind to play games with me ‘’ Gareth said being stubborn’’ zack pouted but then kissed Gareth cheek which made his eyes open straight away ‘’ why did you kiss m—‘’ he stopped when he noticed they one weren’t alone and two where on a spaceship of some kind ‘’ are you going to kill me ‘’ jacked grinned and said ‘’ one I kissed you because you wouldn’t open those beautiful eyes and second nope we actually like humans and want to protect them we were hoping you were going to help us ‘’ help you why do you want my help ‘’ because there is a reason you aren’t dust like the others your special Gareth and your useful in more ways than one ‘’ he winked as the other members of his team sighed and one guy pretended to be sick ‘’ you don’t even know if he’s gay Zack, he could be straight ‘’ zack frown at the thought’’ are you? ‘’ am I what straight? ‘’ jack nodded with hope in his eyes he hated flirting with straight guys they were no fun’’ never liked labels but I’m open minded I have had boyfriends and one girlfriend so to say I would say I am more likely to be bisexual ‘’ Gareth said really thinking about it he never did like labels but he was happy to finally have a label that suited him’’ that’s great, straight guy are no fun, talking about no fun that guy is Clyde Blackwell he’s a jerk but has a kind heart I suppose I would say straight but don’t like to judge zack said looking towards the brown haired fair-sized male with green eyes wearing a leather jacket, red shirt and blue jeans with some boots, the girl next to him is Beth he said looking at a brown haired lady with yellow eyes , wearing a purple leather jacket, a shirt that says girls rule and black ripped jeans, she is taken and straight her partner is in a different world he’s called Ryan he’s really dull and the girl near the computer is Stella he said looking at a tanned skin female with purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a black dress with a red leather jacket and black boots, she is amazing with computers she is bisexual like yourself and then there me Zack Bennett leader of this team and pansexual I just love everyone and everything.

‘’Gareth nodded as he took in the information’’ well for you who don’t know, I’m Gareth jones, and I don’t know what’s going on so if someone could explain it that would be fantastic and is zack always this flirty with everyone, also do you happen to have a change of clothes I just noticed I got this suit all dirty it doesn’t have to be anything fancy’’ yes, we have some clothes, and to answer your other question zack is a major flirt but he doesn’t just kiss everyone, also everything will be explain hopefully in honest I don’t really know either ‘’ smirked Stella she pointed towards the room where the clothes would be’’ thanks for your help Stella ‘’ he blushed at what she said about the kiss and walked off towards the one noticing zack starring at his butt ‘’ eyes up here Mr ‘’ I know and beautiful they are but that is a amazing ass my friend ‘’ smirked zack Gareth quickly blushed again and left the room ‘’

Do you always have to flirt with the innocent ‘’ said Clyde feeling sorry for the blushing mess Gareth as he left the room ‘’ what he does have a amazing ass, also have you seen his face who wouldn’t flirt with him he’s so pretty and cute when he is mad ‘’ zack said smiling’’ thank god he isn’t straight because that would be a bummer ‘’  
  
meanwhile with Gareth in the room, he looked around it was a nice colour and shape he was still getting used to this place he was serious it was a space ship, he just didn’t know why zack found him and brought him here maybe there work for him or maybe he is to be part of the team, Gareth has to admit he does like the team they seem nice though zack maybe too nice. He saw a closet and looked inside saw a blue buttoned shirt, white braces or suspenders, red tie and black jeans he put on the outfit and smiled at himself, finally something nice and clean to wear, he undress himself putting his old suit on the bed, he put on the outfit he picked looked at himself in the mirror next to the closet and smiled, he washed his face with the sink that was next to the door, he dried himself then open the door and walked out, he went back to where everyone else was and he felt eyes on him’’ what do I have something on my face, I should how not I just wash it, what’s wrong? ‘’ nothing you just look cute like that, like a schoolboy ‘’ teased Zack ‘’ shut up! I’m not cute, I will show you cute when I kill you in your sleep’’ can’t wait ‘’ zack said ‘’ you do look good ignore zack ‘’ replied Stella with a smile’’  
  
I will ‘’ said Gareth with a smile’’ he was about to add something else when the space ship started to move, he wasn’t sure what was happening but either they were moving or the weird looking thing from earlier was attacking them ‘’ guys I have one more question, why did zack get me and bring me here anyway, how could he know I was there, also what was that shake ? ‘’ it was because we were watching you cutie, not in a stalker way, we were checking if there was any people left and are system picked up you walking to the office, so I volunteer to bring you here as I am the most friendly of this bunch, about the shake or movement we are on the move the creature or alien that we faced could attack and I don’t want to have to get the ship fixed again.’’ Replied zack as he sat on his seat and offered Gareth the seat next to him, Gareth took it as it was the only one left.

Where are we headed ‘’ Gareth wondered in his head and said out-loud by mistake’’ we are heading to our base it’s the safest place to go, we have the best computers and software which Stella would back me up on, and no one can break in…. that much ‘’ Zack Mutter lower than the other words as he was embarrassed that it had actually happened, but Gareth still heard him, the best he wondered what it looked like or where it was.’’

T h e S e c r e t B a s e

After a 45-minute drive in the spaceship which Gareth was inform that no one other the people who had been already in the spaceship, at least in that case no one will see it because they are in London and many people would notice a giant spaceship just sitting next to the base, once inside it he took a lift to get down like 13 floors in the basement level, he didn’t expect what he saw it was crazy, a big ass fountain in the middle of the room, a guy one to your right, a kitchen with a coffee maker sitting on display never touched, didn’t these guys know how to make coffee it wasn’t that hard.  
  
bedroom because they spend a lot of time here and might need a rest, Gareth liked that there was beds long days after all, there was about 5 to 6 toilets, why so many toilets Gareth wondered probably so that there was no lines to go to the bathroom, and upstairs was a office with a lot of plants he knew it was zacks office because it said it on the door, he saw Clyde, Beth and Stella go to their workplaces, Gareth walked towards the office with zack, once in the office he closed the door and said’’ they have their workplaces what about me, I guess I am not just here for a visit zack  
  
’’ cute and smart, yes your right we want to be part of our team, you see me and the other member aren’t exactly fully human, I main we are part human part alien but we are the friendly ones, we all love humans as being part one.’’ I kind of gather your weren’t human or at least not fully as all the other humans expect for me just turned to dust why is that exactly,  
  
’’okay I will explain put simply anyone turned to dust isn’t dead well maybe, you say these aliens the green ones you met today they capture and torture all wildlife’s of different species mostly human or non-alien kinds like yourself Garth’’

Non alien kinds really, that was payback for the non-human flirt wasn’t it ‘’ said Gareth

‘’ Zack smirked then said’’ it wasn’t but at the same time, it can of is’’

‘’ So, this other world they have teleported to, do you know where it is? ‘’ Asked Gareth hopeful he missed his parents

‘’ sadly no, we were hoping with your help we can find it and bring them all back, you want someone back huh who? A girlfriend? ‘’ Zack teased smiling

‘’ well she was gone alone time ago not sure if she’s still alive I hope she is, the reason I wanted to know is because the aliens took my parents and I want them back ‘’ Said Gareth Confidently

‘’ I understand that, Gareth we will get them back, now let’s get to work ‘’ Said Zack proudly’’

‘’ both men left the office and walk downstairs to where Stella was running a search on the dust that they collected ‘’ when did you collect dust examples ‘’ Asked Gareth Shocked as this is the first time, he had seen the dust in the base’’

‘’ we collected it when zack met you, you didn’t see it before because it was in my bag, you were too busy looking around the room , then you went to zack office you didn’t notice it, I wouldn’t at first glance if I was you either ‘’ Stella said as the system began to make a nose’’ what’s happening asked zack and Gareth at the same time, Weird Gareth though’’

‘’ let me check ‘’ said Stella as she turned her attention from Gareth to the computers a smile appear on her face’’ there’s a rift in this universe that goes to the other world where everyone including your parents are being held I think I can locate it one second’’ said Stella typing on the computer’’

‘’Stella turns back to Gareth’’ Found them, the rift is at the old Factory, the one that was made into a chocolate factory the rift is in the building I will have a strong connect once we are outside the building it, I could direct you guys towards the rift and you can go though it and defeat the monstrous aliens holding them capture’’ Stella asked, the rest of the group quickly nodded in agreement’’

‘’ after Stella got the right address of the where the people where located, well where the rift to the different universe was located, they walked out towards the lift the took them outside, once outside they went towards the car’’ we had a car? ‘’

Yes, we use it when we don’t need the spaceship ‘’ Said Clyde as he and the rest of the team climb inside the car, it was a dark black van it was bigger in the inside with a lot of leg room which helped and was a good thing, Clyde got in the drivers set, with Stella with him, Gareth was in the middle, Zack to his Right and Beth to his Left in the back of the car, they drove off towards where the rift was, they arrived and Stella hold up a weird device Gareth guessed it was something to do with finding where the rift was in the building, they left the car and she said’’ it is on the roof.’’   
  
‘’ they were now in the building heading towards the stairs as the lift was not working, zack had handed Gareth a weapon as he told him that aliens could be here and would stop there mission, one minute they were walking to the stairs the next moment, a green alien was attacking Gareth, he quickly jumped out of the way to stop from being bitten, he got up and holded his special alien killing knife they haven’t come up with a better name yet,   
  
Gareth ran towards the alien and stabbed it in the chest, it instantly went down, he picked the knife back up and continued with the rest toward the arena when he noticed they were already gone, Gareth got towards the stairs, he walked up them and saw zack and the rest of the team at the end of it, he smiled at everyone without saying anything, they all reached the top and open the door, once on the roof they instantly saw the rift.

What’s the plan ‘’ said Gareth looking at the weird rift, he wasn’t sure what a rift was until today, earlier it was explained to him that a rift is like a teleport to another world apparently they existed.’’

The plan is to kick ass and not die ‘’ said Clyde kind heartily, he felt it was a good time to make a joke because soon things are going to get worse, they didn’t know how many aliens were at the other side of this, they didn’t know if they were waiting for them, they didn’t know how to save the humans but they did know one thing they were going to save them.’’

Ready to do this, we have everything we need? ‘’ Asked Gareth ‘’

Yes ‘’ Replied Stella’’

‘’ Gareth took a quick breathe as he was nervous about coming to a different world, he had never even been to a different country, so traveling to a different world was pretty scaring, he could feel himself shaking, that’s when he felt someone hold his hand in order to calm him down, he looked up and saw zack smiling at him, he does a breathing motion to Gareth telling him to breathe so he took a breather, zack let go of his hand and then he made his first step towards the teleporter, then walked through it.  
  


  
A l I e n w o r l d

  
he sighed looked like no one was waiting for him, that was a good sign, couple seconds later the rest of the team were though, they started on their journey, before that Gareth quickly took a look around at the place, it was not earth, everything was green,   
  
it was like no other colour belonged to the scenery here, there was a lot of building not like the buildings on earth theses on were different first of the shape, they head towards the biggest building as it was the only one companied by aliens, they didn’t see us not at first, we were walking then suddenly something came running towards Gareth, before he even had the chance to get his knife out, the thing pushed him unto the ground and started attacking him,   
  
before it had the chance to bit him, zack appeared and stabbed it from behind with a angry look on his face, he helped Gareth off the ground with the help from his hand, Gareth happily took his hand, they stood up, then they smiled at each other, then they were off again, Gareth hugging his knife towards his chest so the next time he can get it quicker.’’ as they were walking towards the biggest building where a-lot green skinned creatures where at and that is where they were hoping to find all the missing humans in hopes to bring them back to our earth, halfway though there journey another one of the creatures spotted them, made a noise sounded kind of like a scream, that looked like he or it was warning this others that there was intruders approaching.

‘’ Gareth saw green skin creatures coming towards them with weapons’’ what are these creatures called ‘’ he asked quickly as he stabbed the first creature coming towards them’’

I don’t know the real name but we call them goblins as they kind of look like them ‘’ Stella replied seriously ‘’ Gareth could see why they were nicknamed goblins, it was the colour and the smell mainly, they didn’t smell good it was kind of like they just jumped out a garbage can full of trash, very dirty trash, their eyes were black and red it was weird when stabbing them Gareth felt bad because he looked into their eyes and they just looked so sad, so lost, the aliens wore a brownish jumpsuit which had holes in it.

‘’ after defeating the greenish aliens that attacked there was only three so it wasn’t that bad a fight even matched, Gareth, Clyde and Zack took down the Alien while Beth pouted because she wanted to help but didn’t get the change to because Clyde got there before her, Stella was to busy looking at the device she carried with her to this other universe to noticed the aliens at first but she did thank the team members that saved her and Beth ass less salty then Beth she might add, Stella was more the tech geek then fighter, she could kick ass she was a good fighter but it wasn’t for her, she only did it if there was no other job needed done or if there was more than 3 monsters and less team mates.

‘’ everyone all right? ‘’ asked Gareth who wiped sweat for his forehead, he sweat easily it happened to all the men in his family, maybe it was a curse of something, this got the attention of zack maybe he liked sweat, which Gareth found quite strange, he give zack a look that said really?, the coat wearing man just shrugged with a normal casual face’’

‘’ I’m good ‘’ replied Clyde softly as he got his breathe back, his alien took up quite the fight’’

‘’ same here, even though I didn’t do anything I felt useless. ‘’ said Beth salty towards Clyde who was smirking, he loved to upset people, mainly the ones that were easily upset.’’

‘’ stop pouting Beth, at least you’re not hurt or worse dead, I’m good and so is my coat ‘’ Replied Zack with a smile ‘’

‘’ I’m perfectly fine to thanks to you guys, I have gotten a stronger signal of the general area where, Gareth’s People are being held, we just have to keep going Straight, it should be in a old warehouse ‘’

‘’ going straight is hard for me, am I right Garth ‘’ Replied Zack Cheekily’’

‘’ shut your face Zack, this is Serious ‘’ Replied Gareth who didn’t looked amused he probably would have if the people he loved were in danger, he looked towards Stella with a smile that said, come on we got a job to-do can’t let the people die ‘’

‘’they kept on walking looking around to see if they would spot in aliens or goblins so that they were ready if they would attack, they get closer to their location, Gareth says the Warehouse, this is totally where they are being kept as there Is about 10 greened Skin aliens on watch out with guys and knifes that they probably stole from the humans they capture, Gareth was happy finally he is going to see his parent soon, he just hopes they haven’t done anything to bad to them, he knows this species likes to torture humans as he was told that, there was also a chance that lizzie was alive, if she was she would need a friend because after what she has gone though, especially on the day she disappear, that day was the worse day for Gareth because before she turned to dust or he though she turned to dust, she broke his heart by breaking up with him, in front of the place where they met for the first time, but he isn’t mad about it she explained why she wanted to end things, just like then he understood she wasn’t in a good place, she didn’t need a boyfriend, she need time to heal and learn about herself.

G a r e t h’ s a n d l i z z i e b r e a k u p

The date was the 11th September Gareth was just out of the coffee show he worked at, he loved coffee with a passion it was one of the joyments he got out in his life, he had always enjoyed making and drinking coffee, maybe it was to do with the fact this brother was a coffee fan, his brother never got to try coffee as he was always in the hospital as he had a illness his name was Ryan jones, his brother Ryan was his older sibling, Gareth looked up to him for the longest time and still does, his brother didn’t get sick until aged 5, it all had happen all of sudden one minute they will playing superhero’s the next moment Ryan was coughing badly and throwing up sick and blood, Gareth worried he went inside and got his parent telling them what happened, they rushed Ryan to the hospital the doctor checked him and sighed, Ryan never did come out that hospital again but Gareth would always visit him, Gareth and his brother where 3 years apart, Gareth didn’t understand at the time what was happening to his brother but he knew it was serious and his brother was handling it like a true hero, Gareth only saw Ryan as the best superhero, as he got older he understood his more as he was told about how serious it was and how his brother always had a smile on his face saying that everything is going to be alright but it wasn’t, his brother died the day lizzie broke up with him, he only found out after the break up and she disappeared.

Gareth stood outside his coffee shop, it wasn’t his but he liked to think it was, the shop was a reminder of his brother because his brother only dream was to try coffee, Gareth wished he could have brought coffee to his brother but every time he tried they shushed him away saying it will make his condition worse, as Gareth stood there thinking about his brother with a smile on his face, he looked up and saw Lizzie Davis,

she was a pale skinned blonde-haired female with green eyes, Gareth smiles softly he loved her so much, he didn’t think he would find anyone as amazing as her, she got him and understood him, he walked up to her, hugs her he feels her tense, instantly lets go, wonders what’s wrong with her ‘’

your ok Liz, your all tense, did I do something to upset you if I did I’m sorry ‘’ Said Gareth instantly as he let her go ‘’

Gareth. you didn’t do anything it’s me, I’m empty inside ‘’ Lizzie Replied, she hated that she made Gareth think he did something wrong he could never do anything wrong he was the best person she had ever met, but she wasn’t feeling herself, she lately has been feeling empty, she had lost herself, since her father died, it was like part of her had died’’ I think we should break up Gareth, trust me it isn’t you at all, I just need to become myself again alone, after Tim Died I lost part of myself you know ‘’ lizzie Replied Sadly’’

Liz. I get that, your right but we can still be friends, I care for you and you need a friend, so when you need me, I will be there. ‘’ he replied as he grabbed her hand lightly smiling before letting it go’’

Thanks Gar- ‘’ all of sudden, lizzie his first true girlfriend and friend, blow up it was weird one minute she was fine then this light came of her, she became in a balloon then she disappeared and all was left was dust ‘’

Lizzie, where are you, no come back to me ‘’ he cried as he went down to the dust, it being the only thing left of it he grabbed some then instantly dropped it all his tears landing on top of the dust, not even 4 seconds his phone buzzed it was his mother ‘’ Hello mother what’s up?’’

It’s your brother Garth… he’s passed, here was nothing the doctors could do, he’s dead Gareth I am so sorry ‘’ Mary replied tears coming down from her face ‘’

Was there dust, instead of his body ‘’ Gareth Instantly said with more tears coming down his face ‘’

No, why do you ask dear ‘’ Said Mary Shocked and Worried ‘’

Lizzie just died as well, as there was dust in her place, it was so scary mum, one minute we were talking, we broke up because she needed to find herself you know any Tim, then all sudden she blow up and dust was left in her place ‘’ Gareth said ‘’

My Dear I am so sorry, you broke up that’s a shame, but you need you family, me and your father will be at your place later alright? ‘’ Mary said with sadness and confidence in her shaky voice ‘’

Alright mother ‘’ said Gareth hanging up then falling to the ground and more tears coming down to his face, his best friend Charlie Watson came out, she was a pale skinned, gingered haired, green eyes female ‘’ Garth, Honey what’s wrong?  
  
‘’ Gareth looked up with tears in his eyes ‘’ Its Ryan and lizzie they died ‘’

‘’ omg Garth ‘’ she said with tears in her eyes now, she hugged him tightly then asked what happened’’

You see this Dust, its Lizzie, I know how it sounds but one moment she was here talking and then bang she blow up and dust appeared, then my mother called and said Ryan Died and there was nothing the doctor could do, there was no dust I asked her ‘’ Said Gareth hugging her tightly’’

‘’ you will be ok garth, you always are ‘’ Charlie said While smiling sadly ‘’

t h e w a r e h o u s e 

Gareth wiped a tear from his eyes as he remembered what happened months ago, if his parents where were then lizzie must be he just hopes he isn’t too late to save her as she was one of the first humans to go missing, zack turned to Gareth and saw his tears he wiped, he whispered ‘’ you remembered the day lizzie was took didn’t you, we will find her everything will be ok, I promise you that Gareth ‘’ he held his hand for 5 seconds then let go, Gareth smiled sadly at the man’’

‘’ they reached the warehouse they were going in at side where there was no guards so that they could come up with a plan, there was to many guards to just fight, Stella came up with the perfect plan, her and Beth would make the guards follow them allowing Clyde, Zack and Gareth to seek in and defeat any monster that might be in there in order to stop them, they called a break, Stella and Beth make a move, then shouted at the aliens then ran for it all the aliens but two followed, that was enough for the guys to fight, as the aliens back were turned Gareth stabbed them both in the back before entering the warehouse with Zack and Clyde who hold their weapons out, in case of a attack.’’

‘’ the warehouse was pretty dark from the inside, it was like any other warehouse if you were alone you would get lost, there was water everywhere on the floor, you heard screams on the innocent humans, they knew which way to go for that, Gareth was getting mad he hated the sound of people in danger, so he give zack a look that said ‘’ let’s kick some alien ass ‘’ to which zack responded with a smirk ‘’

‘’ the screams got louder as they got closer, they stopped at a door, not knowing what was inside, expect for the many people in pain, Clyde pushed the door open, they saw a lot of people tied up and worried looks, Gareth looked around the room he saw his parents, they weren’t hurt, but lizzie was she was in a blood bath of her own blood, his tears came out as he know knew she was dead for real, he quickly recovered before anyone noticed, there was two aliens but there backs where turned, Gareth, Clyde attacked them first while zack untied and helped people out, zack looked at the body of blood and knew it was lizzie as he saw Gareth got instantly sad as he looked at it, he felt bad himself no one should ever see a loved one like that, he helped the people out, in his mind he was thinking this was all too easy.

‘’ Gareth and Clyde killed the aliens, he met and helped zack with the people, they reached outside when Gareth was stab in the arm but a alien ‘’ fuck ‘’ he muttered while falling down, luckily Stella quietly caught him and dragged him to safety while, zack shot the alien, it didn’t go down at first but after a couple more shots it was down with no luck of coming back up, but to be sure Clyde stabbed it a couple times,

How you are feeling Gareth ‘’ Asked Stella Worried ‘’

Alright, it was only in the arm, I will live don’t worry, let’s get to the rift and get these people home ‘’ Gareth said ‘’

That’s my boy ‘’ Said Mary and Jacob at the same time Taking Gareth of Stella Hands while Smiling at him ‘’ As sure as we are home you are getting look at son ‘’ said Jacob’’

I agree ‘’ added Zack ‘’ Zack Bennett, I’m a friend of Your sons ‘’

Are you single, you know Gareth is open Minded ‘’ Mary said Smiling’’

Mother, Stop trying to get me a partner, you don’t even know the guy ‘’ Gareth Sighed, he knew Zack was Loving it’’

I am Single, I am open minded to Miss Jones ‘’ Zack Smirked looking at Gareth ‘’ he just so cute wouldn’t you say so ‘’

I like you ‘’ Mary said Smiling’’

‘’ Gareth rolled his eyes as they reached the rift, they went through it, he was glad to be back home, he was with everyone as well which made it better, his dinner was probably cold, he had forgotten all about it, his mother let him sit down, as he sat down the rest of the team took the other humans back to their homes as they were safe now and had nothing to worry about ‘’ Stella did we Defeat all of the aliens ‘’

Sadly no, more will come but that’s for another day ‘’ Stella Replied Seriously ‘’

‘’ at least we don’t have to deal with them right away ‘’ said Zack happily ‘’ but that also means you need to stay with our team Gareth, your apart of it now ‘’

Of course, will I ever have my own job back, I was a coffee boy you know ‘’ Gareth Repiled feeling better ‘’

Coffee boy huh, we always need coffee, looks like we have solved that problem ‘’ Replied Zack ‘’

‘’Don’t start Zack ‘’


End file.
